Transdermal creams are employed to deliver medication to the skin of a patient. Conventional compositions intended for topical administration include EMLA cream, a eutectic mixture of lidocaine and prilocaine in an emulsified topical cream, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,299,902 and 4,562,060, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. However, conventional transdermal creams may include various drawbacks, such as addressing limited medical conditions, creating adverse side effects, and/or having limited shelf lives. Additionally, conventional methods of manufacturing transdermal creams may be inefficient and/or lack precision with the amount of active ingredients, or have other drawbacks.